Will we EVER get away!
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Blues and Enzan hiding from us fangirls. They will run and we will chase. They will hide and we will find. Will they EVER get away? ...AWAY! From us? YEAH RIGHT! Enzan: Hell has frozen over for us Blues... COMPLETE!
1. WARNING!

WARNING: Amusing scenes will send most readers into severe fits of hysterical laughing fits. Read if you want to endanger your laugh-box…(like Squidward. ) Be warned. I have given you the first warning.

All characters are owned by Capcom, except Enzan or Blues fan-lovers and myself.

If sides hurt from reading this fanfic, please feel free to take a chill pill and a calming nap before reading again.

If coughing from laughing occurs, take a break and calm down or take a glass of water…Just don't spit it out from laughing too much.

PLEASE NOTE: The spoken characters will be in CHIBI-FORM throughout the full fanfic.

* * *

Enzan and Blues 

Us fan-girls

* * *

I repeat: SPOKEN CHARACTERS WILL BE IN CHIBI-FORM THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FIC! Think you can imagine? Go and try! 

The next chapter/chapters will come in a few days…I need to see if my humorous side is up to it. Besides, I'm not hyper right now!


	2. Running, Running, as fast as we can

OK! I know Enzan usually drives towards his destination, but this is my fic, so he's walking! Or..if you have a problem, don't chase him ok?

It was a perfect day.

Chibi-Enzan was walking, PET in hand, towards his mansion, unaware of the ever growing shadows behind him. Chibi-Blues noticed the alien presences first. "Umm…Enzan-sama?" Chibi-Enzan stopped walking and looked at his navi. "Yes?" Do you get the feeling that people are following us?" Chibi-Enzan pondered for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it…" He said, his cute chibi face in a thinking pose. Then all of a sudden, about a wave of female screams alerted them both. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! THAT FACE IS SO CUTE!!!!!"

Chibi-Enzan turned to meet a mob of fan-girls with his face on white and black T-shirts and held signs that said, "WE ♥ ENZAN!" and/or "ENZAN! WE LOVE YOU!" All of them were cooing at the sight of him and started to squeal into the sky.

"OH NO!! IT'S THE FAN-GIRLS!!" Chibi-Enzan squeaked in a 5-year old voice.

In the net, Chibi-Blues was busily running like hell from the fan-girls' own girl navis. They were wearing red and white shirts that had his face on them.

They were also holding humongous signs that bore each of the following words: "BLUES IS CUTE!", "HE IS MINE!", and/or "WE ♥BLUES!!" All of them were screaming in tune with their female Netops. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"ENZAN-SAMA! DON'T STAND THERE!! RUN!!" Chibi-Blues shouted into the air to his netop.

Chibi-Enzan snapped out of his state and immediately took on his navi's demand. "I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!!"

Then, both female parties took chase. Chasing the poor boys around the city; going through various intersections; looking that they were imitating Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. when running from a monster. Literally! The boys were the gang, while we fan-girls are the monsters. Ok, that came out wrong.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed the fan-girls.

"MUST KEEP RUNNING!" Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues screamed in their heads, though their legs were screaming, "STOP!! YOU'RE KILLING US HERE!"

"BETTER YOU THAN US!" Screamed Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues.

Then the fan-girls pounced. "ENZAN!!!!!!!!!!" "BLUES!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The boys were frightened. Both made a sharp turn to the left, which resulted in the fan-girls piling on top of each other. "Oof." They said.

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues took this chance and made a break for it; running as if a pack of rabid wolves were after them.

As they ran, one of the fan-girls stood up. "ENZAN IS GETTING AWAY!!!!" she yelled. "BLUES IS TOO!!" The girl's navi announced.

"AFTER THEM!!!!!!" screamed both parties. All girls stood and gave chase once more.

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues were staring up at a huge wall. No way over it. "We're trapped!" Chibi-Enzan cried out. As he turned his back on the wall, he saw a huge black dot coming straight for him. "BLUES! Find a way out! They're gaining!" Chibi-Blues blinked. "They can't POSSIBLY catch up to us that fast can they?" He panted, exhausted. "YOU WANNA BET?!" screamed his netop, who was frantically looking for any place he could safely hide at.

Chibi-Blues took a look behind him and his eyes widened in horror. The fan-girls WERE catching up! And at a fast pace too!

"WAAAAAH!!" Chibi-Blues yelled as he tried to scan for any hiding places. There was only one. "ENZAN-SAMA! There's only one place we can hide! But I don't think you'd like it!" Chibi-Enzan didn't care much of not liking anything right now. He just wanted to get away from the girls! "JUST TELL ME!!" Chibi-Enzan yelled. Chibi-Blues cringed at the yell and told his netop where they could safely hide.

"It's that place right there." Chibi-Blues squeaked, appearing on Chibi-Enzan's shoulder and pointed to his left. Chibi-Enzan turned to look at the "place" and froze; jaw dropped and eyes wide with horror. "Aw Hell no!" He shouted.

What is the "place" ?! Wait and find out! I want a least 3 reviews to keep me going. XD Until then, BYE!


	3. Preview and Hints

So, you wanna know the place? Ok, giving you 3 hints.

1: In the mall  
2: Girls go there to shop for certain things.

3: It's a SECRET  HUGE hint right there!

* * *

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues stared up in pure horror at the build they were going to have to go in. "NO!! OH HELL NO!!!!" Chibi-Enzan shouted. "It's the only place. The girls will get distracted, and we can get away!" Chibi-Blues said, dread in his voice. "You have a point." Chibi-Enzan muttered. "Blues, If we don't get out of here, I just want to say one thing…"

Chibi-Blues looked a Chibi-Enzan, "Yes?"

Chibi-Enzan took a deep breath and said, "I wish we weren't cute…"

"Yeah…" Chibi-Blues agreed

Then both of them closed their eyes tightly and went into the dreaded building of females.

Victoria's Secret…

* * *

Oh my god…I'm horrible! LMAO!!!! OMG!!!! This chapter will be up when I have another sugar-high day. Look forward to it! XD 


	4. Horrible just horrible

Oh poor Enzan and Blues...I'm so evil. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short...  '

* * *

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues stared up in pure horror at the build they were going to have to go in. "NO!! OH HELL NO!!!!" Chibi-Enzan shouted. "It's the only place. The girls will get distracted, and we can get away!" Chibi-Blues said, dread in his voice. "You have a point." Chibi-Enzan muttered. "Blues, If we don't get out of here, I just want to say one thing…"

Chibi-Blues looked a Chibi-Enzan, "Yes?"

Chibi-Enzan took a deep breath and said, "I wish we weren't cute…"

"Yeah…" Chibi-Blues agreed

Then both of them closed their eyes tightly and went into the dreaded building of females.

Victoria's Secret

oO0Oo

As soon as Chibi-Enzan walked in through the door, he shut his eyes tightly as a streak of red came upon his face.

In front of him were huge rows and tables filled with female garments. Everywhere he turned to look away, he saw pictures of nearly exposed females. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" He cried out as he slapped his hands over his eyes. (This is kind of my little cousin's reaction when my aunts, cousins, sisters and I went to VS with him and his little brother. It was hilarious.)

"Take it away Blues! Take is away!" Chibi-Enzan wailed

Chibi-Blues was staring in shock at his Netop, not seeing him act like this before. '…Whoa…' he thought. Then a rumble snapped him out of his daze. He turned and saw that the fan-girls were running into the building, screaming. It was either they saw the big SALE sign on the building windows or Chibi-Enzan. "HIT THE FLOOR ENZAN-SAMA! THEY'RE HERE!"

Chibi-Enzan fell on his knees and had to uncover his eyes to crawl away from the doors. The fan-girls were stampeding into the building fast. Chibi-Enzan looked for a place to hide, and found a room with a small crawlspace in between two tables that were up against the wall and had a table cloth over it. He crawled over rapidly, went under the long cloth, sat crossed-legged, and breathed a sigh of relief. Until Chibi-Blues looked up (He's still on Chibi-Enzan's shoulder) and gasped. "Enzan-sama, what ever you do, DON'T look up," he warned his NetOp.

"Why?" Chibi-Enzan asked.

"Just don't." Chibi-Blues said.

"Fine."

But he'd look up later on.

"THAT'S MINE!" a few girl voices shouted out.

Chibi-Enzan poked his face out from under the table; he was safely covered by the table cloth, and saw that about 10 fan-girls fighting over unmentionable things. "Blues…you were right." Chibi-Enzan said as his eyes widened slightly and he slunk back under the table. "When have I been wrong?" Chibi-Blues asked.

A few minutes later, Chibi-Enzan's limbs were aching and were begging to move around for a while.

So, remember what I said about him going to look up after a while? Here it comes!

Chibi-Enzan stretched as he bent back to stretch his neck, he looked up and saw (the top of the cloth is kind of see through) he saw the words he would never forget…

* * *

Wow…I'm leaving a lot of cliffies huh? 


	5. Preview part 2

I'M CRAZY!! MUAHAHAHA!!! J/k…I'm hyper

* * *

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

"Oh…my…GOD…" Chibi-Enzan squeaked in absolute terror. He was trapped between four things:

The fan-girls  
The table he was under, filled with the unmentionables  
The pictures out in the building  
And the items he will have to face if he were to ever escape the building and fan-girls

"Oh...my…GOD" Chibi-Enzan squeaked again

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter fan-girls! I don't think boys would be reading this…or would they? Whoa…that'd be the day! 


	6. NOOOOO! It's too horrible!

WARNING: CHAPTER WILL BE TERRIFYING!!

MAJOR SUGAR OVER DOSE!!

Sorry if chapter is short!

* * *

Chibi-Enzan stared up in horror at the words above his head.

BR-S AND TH--GS

…the words will not be mentioned, but you can guess what they are… ;

"Oh…my…GOD…" Chibi-Enzan squeaked in absolute terror. He was trapped between four things:

The fan-girls  
The table he was under, filled with the unmentionables  
The pictures out in the building  
And the items he will have to face if he were to ever escape the building and fan-girls

"Oh...my…GOD" Chibi-Enzan squeaked again. Chibi-Blues turned to his operator, "Enzan-sama?" he asked.

"Oh sweet holy mother of god…NOO!!" wailed the terrified chibi.

Chibi-Blues whapped his forehead, "You looked up, didn't you Enzan-sama?" he asked his netop with a hand to his face. The only response he got was a small wail of terror.

PURE terror and PURE horror could NOT define how Chibi-Enzan was feeling.

Chibi-Blues, even though he was small in his holographic terms, went in front of his netop's face and yelled, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!"

…Pretty OoC huh?

Chibi-Enzan went silent as ever as he stared in complete shock at his navi's outburst and command.

He just sat there under the table that was under the horrible items and words while he listened to his navi rant.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK HOME, AND AWAY FROM THE GIRLS, YOU-HAVE-TO-BE-STRONG!!" Chibi-Blues yelled. Unaware that his yells had brought the fan-girls running to the table.

They had dropped all the unmentionables on the floor, FYI

Fortunately, before the fan-girls pounced, Chibi-Enzan agreed with his navi and had prepared for everything that was to come.

Except the pounce of THE CRAZY FAN-GIRLS!! AHHH!!!

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues yelled out in surprise as the squealing girls came crashing on top of the tables

"HE'S HERE!", "ENZAN IS HERE!", "GRAB HIM GIRLS!", "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Every girl was screaming those sentences. Yup, it was pure hell for Chibi-Blues and Chibi-Enzan.

Since all the girl navis were in holograms, they all pounced on Chibi-Blues, while their operators pounced on Chibi-Enzan.

Pure hell.

The poor boys were victims of a huge and terrible dog…er…CATpile. Just when all hope was lost for the boys, a loud yell pulled everyone into silence.

"WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

Who said that? Guess in your review! Tell me, was this chapter loopy and crazy? It has to be, I got a major sugar dose and I still have more, oh well, time to bounce around for coco-puffs! BYE! 


	7. Preview and something

Ok, next chapter will be a little…loopy-loopy…

What will be in the next chapter:

A special chibi-guest-star.  
This chibi will help Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues get away from us fan-girls.  
Guess who this chibi will be!

Reason why I'm putting this up:

Sister put password on the computer I usually go on.  
Same sister banned me from her laptop.

Here is a little look-see of the next chapter:

* * *

Chibi-Enzan stared in disbelief at the person who had stopped the fan-girls from smothering him to death in a few minutes. "What the hell are YOU doing in here?!"

MYSTERIOUS-CHIBI, "I was in here for a reason that you should know…shopping."

Chibi-Enzan dropped his jaw in shock, "SHOPPING?! FOR THESE?! ARE YOU NUTS MAN?!"

The mysterious-chibi death-glared Chibi-Enzan, "HEY! FYI, I am shopping for these because-!" The chibi was interrupted when one of the fan-girls shouted at him/her.

"HEY! Mind your own business!" she shouted at the MYSTERIOUS-CHIBI.

The mysterious-chibi glared at the girl, "This IS my business bitch." He/she said

Chibi-Blues silently thanks the stars above for sending this chibi to save him and his operator from a fate worse than death; being suffocated and chased by fan-girls who were probably thinking of high and deprived PG-13 images. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR HELPING US!' he thought.

Wow…I'm really nuts and bolts huh?

* * *

Ok, that's it for the preview. Oh by the way…

If you thought the mysterious-chibi was a clerk or the store manager, HA! You were SOOOOO Wrong!

Guess who the chibi is! He/she will be revealed later on! Tootles!


	8. What the heck?

Ok…this chapter might be a little…umm…loopy-loopy.

Sorry if I get out of control.

* * *

"YAITO-CHAN?!"

Chibi-Enzan stared in disbelief at the person who had stopped the fan-girls from smothering him to death in a few minutes. "What the hell are YOU doing in here?!"

Chibi-Yaito glared at Chbi-Enzan and said, "I was in here for a reason that you should know…shopping."

Chibi-Enzan dropped his jaw in shock, "SHOPPING?! FOR THESE?! ARE YOU NUTS WOMAN?!"

Chibi-Yaito death-glared Chibi-Enzan, "HEY! FYI, I am shopping for these because-!" The chibi was interrupted when one of the fan-girls shouted at him/her.

"HEY! Mind your own business!" she shouted at Chibi-Yaito

Chibi-Yaito turned and shot a venom-filled glare at the girl, "This IS my business bitch." she said

Chibi-Blues silently thanks the stars above for sending Chibi-Yaito to save him and his operator from a fate worse than death; being suffocated and chased by fan-girls who were probably thinking of high and deprived PG-13 images. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR HELPING US!' he thought.

(Wow…I'm really nuts and bolts huh? Oh yeah, can anyone tell me what Enzan calls Yaito? I have no idea.)

Chibi-Yaito suddenly took notice of the pile of girls on top of Chibi-Enzan.

She glared at each and every one of them, turned to the cobalt-blue eyed Net Savior…well…the chibi version of him anyway; and asked in a sweet voice, "Enzan…tell me…why are all of these girls on you?"

"Uhh…" Chibi-Enzan either didn't know how to explain or couldn't explain because of his current position.

The fan-girls had formed a Chibi-Enzan Sandwich.

Fan-girls were on either side of Chibi-Enzan, who was praying that he could get out fast.

"What's it to you?" A fan-girl asked Chibi-Yaito.

The said chibi girl went over to the girls and Chibi-Enzan and looked at them square in the eyes and smiled…a creepy smile.

The girls grew frightened while Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues, who was also in a sandwich, just stared with wide-eyes.

Then Chibi-Yaito spoke.

"He's my boyfriend. So get off him. Now."

* * *

THERE'S a HUGE twist for ya! V (Peace-sign)

Also, terribly sorry for the shortness!


	9. Alls well that ends well

Here's the last chapter!  
Sorry about the long wait! Fanfiction didn't let me upload anything for the past 2 days. - -

Oh yeah, I don't know if I put this link in my profile, but here: http /w ww . you tube . com /watch ? v SNAU6T8Zu1I It's a Rockman.exe video. TAKE OUT THE SPACES!

* * *

All ears present still had the words echo in their heads.

"_He's my boyfriend."_

Boyfriend…? Boyfriend?? BOYFRIEND?!?!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" every fan-girl screamed as they jumped up in fury and incredulity.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!"  
"HOW THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN?!"  
"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"  
"ENZAN DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WE WOULD KNOW!"

Chibi-Enzan and Chibi-Blues were gaping in absolute shock at Chibi-Yaito's last statement. 'BOYFRIEND?!' Obviously, they didn't know Chibi-Yaito's plan to get them away.

While all the fan-girls were screaming, Chibi-Yaito calmly walked to the still in shock Chibi-Enzan pulled him up and dragged him out of the building.

"YO! Put me back in my PET!" Chibi-Blues said loudly to his NetOp.

"Oh…yeah…sure…" Chibi-Enzan took out his PET and beamed the red navi back in it.

"That was a nightmare…" Chibi-Blues muttered. "Yeah…" Chibi-Enzan agreed.

Chibi-Yaito called for her driver, and when the pink limo came up; Chibi-Yaito pushed Chibi-Enzan in it and told her driver to go to his house…uh Mansion…WHEREVER the boy lives!

It had been roughly around 3 minutes when Chibi-Enzan burst out.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He asked incredously.

Chibi-Yaito blinked. "What was what?" she asked.

Chibi-Enzan fell anime-style. As he got back up he said, "Back there! I'm not your boyfriend!"

Chibi-Yaito was about to say something when Chibi-Blues interrupted. "Well, what she said distracted the girls and gave us time to get away…that counts for something."

Chibi-Enzan grumbled something, but then agreed. Chibi-Yaito giggled again. After a few more minutes of silence, the limo driver announced they had arrived to Chibi-Enzan's house/mansion…WHATEVER!

As Chibi-Enzan proceeded to get out, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He fell back and stared up, his eyes meeting Chibi-Yaito's. 'Wow…' Chibi-Enzan thought. 'So pretty…' then when he started to zone out, Chibi-Yaito waved a hand in his face.

"Are you even going to say a thank-you?" Chibi-Yaito asked. Chibi-Enzan got back up, turned to Chibi-Yaito, said, "Fine. Thanks for helping me out there." Then after a few seconds, did the UNTHINKABLE.

Chibi-Enzan gave Chibi-Yaito a quick peck on the lips before bolting from the limo. "Thanks again!" He shouted before going in the house/mansion.

Chibi-Yaito just sat there, staring in shock at the still-opened limo door. She placed a hand to her lips and smiled; the feeling of shock replaced by triumph. 'I won…a kiss…go me.' She thought as she closed the limo door and drove back home.

In his PET, Chibi-Blues saw everything. Nothing came out of his gaping mouth. Shock was evident in his wide eyes. And a single thought ran through his head: 'Oh…my…f'n god…'

BACK AT THE BUILDING+

"Fudge…we lost Enzan!" one fan-girl pouted. "AND Blues!" her navi wailed.

"That was messed up! Enzan's with Yaito. That's messed up." Another girl growled as every fan-girl stepped out of the building.

"Oh well. We lost him, now we can move on. Who's next on the list?" a fan-girl with blue hair asked her friend.

Pity for the next boy.

* * *

That's all folks! Sorry if the kiss scene was screwed or lame. Bye now! 

MUST-FINISH-OTHER-STORY!!!


End file.
